A stupid comment
by njejj
Summary: Blaine came clean about his crush on Sam at the end of Guilty Pleasures. Sam tried to be cool about it but Blaine isn't acting normal. Will Blaine's and sam's relationship ever be the same? Ships: Bram at the moment.
1. Lifesavers

**"Um... dude. Please tell me that is a pack of Lifesavers in your pocket"** , the sentence was playing on repeat in Sam's head, "please tell me that's a pack of lifesavers in your pocket". Luckily Blaine didn't quite catch the meaning behind it and offered his blond friend a breath mint from the package in his pocket, completely oblivious. Sam wanted to be supportive, understanding and overall cool with all this, not make stupid comments about it.. He had truly meant what he said after Blaine had explained the whole crush-situation, that he was totally okay with it, that they were like brothers and Blaine's little crush wouldn't jeopardize their friendship. Sam could never let that happen, Blaine was the best friend he had ever had. There was never a boring second around Blaine and there was no way he'd ever let a little gay admiration come between them. The last thing he said before the awkward hug was just as true, that it felt kinda good, and flattering. Because it was, appreciation from anyone was great, but if it came from someone you really care about it was even better. When working out together with his friend he'd always try to look extra good, not to tease Blaine, but because the looks he would give Sam when he thought his sidekick didn't see made the blond boy's heart beat a little faster from the appraisal. He smiled a little at his own thought until the dopey comment he made earlier figured in his mind again, "Tell me that is a pack of Lifesavers in your pocket".

Before long Sam was lying on his bed trying to read through the pages his history teacher had assigned to the class. He had "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" playing in the background and tapped his foot in synch with the beat. His week had been awesome and it was a long time since he felt this happy, he'd got to sing numerous of his favourite songs and he had come clean bout his macaroni art to Blaine, who seemed to like it. The words in the book slowly disappeared from his sight as his mind started to wander away in other thoughts. He should take Brittany out on a date soon, it had been some time since he had the money to do so. Should he take her to Breadstix?, or perhaps they should just go to the movies. The boy wondered if there were any new movies coming out soon. Sam was super excited about the second Captain America movie coming out, but Brittany wouldn't want to watch that. The two of them always had so much trouble deciding what movie they'd watch that eventually they gave up and started to make out instead. Not that Sam ever minded smooching his hot girlfriend, but you couldn't deem it as very romantic. The boy tried to focus on the text once more and read a few paragraphs until his thoughts strayed away, he should ask Blaine to go see Captain America with him when it comes out. Sam was sure his friend would love that so he rapidly stood up from his messy bed and took a few steps to the desk where his phone was. "U want to watch Captain America with me next week?", he sent it to the contact named "Nightbird" and then proceeded to read the last pages of the assignment. Sam then made himself ready to go for a run, changes his jeans to a pair of soft gray shorts and his plaid shirt to a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off like a muscle shirt. Finally he heard his phone buzz, Blaine's answer confused Sam a little, he said he didn't have time, he was busy with "some other things". Why in the world would Blaine say no to a super hero movie?! Sam sent away another text saying "just tell me when u change ur mind", his friend had to come to his senses sooner or later and Sam would be ready to watch the movie then. Partly because Blaine was the only one who wanted to watch that kind of movies with Sam, and because Blaine was the only one Sam wanted to watch them with. The two boys would whisper silly comments to each other during the movie, could go for a week straight making subtle movie references and Sam knew Blaine would always laugh at his impressions of his friend's favourite character. He didn't stand waiting for the answer,instead he left his phone on the desk and walked out the door to take the run he'd been longing for ever since he confronted Blaine in the auditorium.

The weather was perfect, the sun was starting to set and the soft orange light covered the entire scene. Sam took a deep breath of the air that slowly was getting chilly and started to run slowly. At first his brain was filled with thoughts about Blaine's crush (he couldn't quite let it go), the date he was planning for Brittany, and theories about what important things Blaine had going on that didn't give him enough time to watch a movie with his best his breath got heavier and the sweat was dripping down his back and from his forehead the worries dissolved. All he could think of was getting up on the next hill and then the hill after that.

When the sweaty lad passed the Lima Bean he heard his name being shouted. He twisted his head and saw Brittany waving at him with a beaming smile. He yelled "BrittBritt!" and turned his steps towards her. She greeted Sam with an intimate hug, not caring about the smell of sweat and his stickiness, she ended the embrace with placing a coffee tasting kiss on his red lips. "What are you up to babe?", he was quite curious since his girlfriend usually hung out with her cat at this time of the day, "Is Lord Tubbington too busy studying Scientology to hang out with you tonight". He asked the question with much seriousness, unlike many other people would do, as her boyfriend he regarded it as one of his duties to support Britt's odd habits. "No, Lord Tubbington promised he'd stop that, I'm here too meet Santana" she smiled her adorable smile towards Sam. "I didn't know she was back in Lima, I'd like to catch up with her too!", Sam said, but he soon remembered that he was out on a run, so he added "but that would have to wait until tomorrow". "Oh it's alright, Santana had something super-duper important to tell me and I don't think she'd like to have you with us", Britt's answer was just as frank as she always was, which was one of the things that made Sam love her so utterly. Dusk was near and the previously so nice breeze had turned into a coldish wind so he decided to get going again. He leaned forward to give his girlfriend a goodbye kiss. He grasped the blonde hair strands that had been set free from her pony tail when he gently clutched his hand behind her neck and bent down a little. His touch made her feel like there were tiny fireworks in her entire body, exploding and leaving a rain of sparks that made her feel almost electric. Brittany closed the distance between the two of them by putting her hands on his broad shoulders and pressing her soft breasts so close to his chest she could feel his deep breaths. Sam's hand found its way to the hollow on her lower back and lifted her body slightly over the hard asphalt. Her eyelashes brushed lightly against Sam's cheek and he shivered from the swift feeling. "Hey, isn't it trouty mouth and Britt-Britt sharing saliva in public!", the couple parted to see Santana standing a few meters away with a big grin.

When Sam got out of a cold shower he wrapped a soft towel around his waist and walked to his room. As soon as he and Santana had exchanged the usual greeting phrases he had left the former couple alone at the coffee shop to continue his run. The day had exhausted him and all he wanted now was to tumble into his cozy bed and fall asleep instantly. He realized he'd forgotten to turn off his music player when he heard the familiar song "Heroes" and his eyes lit up by his smile. The memory of how he had convinced Blaine to stay at McKinley with this very song made his heart fill with pride and vast happiness,because he could never in a million years imagine going to school and not seeing Blaine every single day. The though reminded him of the text he sent to his friend earlier, and he went to check his phone for an answer. 3 unread messages, all of them from Blaine, sent about fifteen minutes apart. "suck an odd way to send messages" he thought to himself. The last text he had gotten read "sorry, don't mind my second message. I was just rambling", Sam furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity of what the text he was referring to said. "I know you said everything is cool between us, but wouldn't you consider it strange to do something so.. 'datey' with me? Maybe it would be best for both of us if we stayed away from each other for a while.. I really don't want to make you uncomfortable and even if you say I don't - I know I do but it's nice of you to try to be my bro anyway. Sorry again", Sam could barely understand what all this meant, or at least he didn't want it to mean what he thought it did. They were best bros forever, Blaine couldn't do this to Sam. It wasn't fair. He still had a small fly of hope though, maybe the last text meant that this one didn't mean anything. In the first text everything might be explained and it will be clear that Blaine didn't mean anything he meant in this message. "Ask Brittany to go with you, I think it's for the best if you and I take a break for a while, sorry". Sam's heart felt like a heavy stone in his chest, Blaine did mean everything he said, he had just wanted to say it in fewer words. Sam couldn't even find the words to form a complete thought, all he could think was "no" over and over again. The boy laid down in bed, hoping to wake up the next day and not having those three texts on his phone. The fuzzy cloud of tiredness in his head he'd felt just a few minutes ago was gone and instead thoughts as sharp as swords were bashing his foolishness, how could he ever had thought Blaine wouldn't notice his stupid comment. **"Um... dude. Please tell me that is a pack of Lifesavers in your pocket".**

* * *

This is my first fanfic and english isn't my first language so you have to excuse my mistakes/lack of knowledge in how to write. I might spend an awful lot of time building up to the really good part of the story since I don't have a clear course. All I know is that my OTP will happen sooner or later, but I don't want to throw any other characters away so I have to take care of them in order to proceed with my shipping.

If you see any major mistakes, please tell me!


	2. Lunch

_It's a little short, but I don't have too much time and I really wanted to publish something, the only real difference is that there will be more or longer chapters in the future._

* * *

"BLAINE!" Sam shouted short windily. "Please, dude, I know you can hear me!" he'd seen Blaine at the other side of the parking lot outside their school and immediately started to run towards his friend. Sam was sure Blaine had seen him, at least heard Sam yell his name, but he kept on walking. Accepting the fact that Blaine didn't want Sam around anymore was inevitable, but that could never stop him from trying to win his friend back. The weather mirrored Sam's feelings perfectly, the air was languorous as if there was an incoming thunderstorm and the droplets falling from the thin clouds were so small they easily could be mistaken for fog. Everyone except the blond boy were hurrying into school covering their heads with umbrellas, books or their own arms, but Sam was just standing still and staring in the direction which Blaine had disappeared. In his mind he was making plan after plan on how to make everything alright again, but he tossed them all away since none was good enough. When the parking lot was nearly empty he heard two familiar voices and turned around. Brittany, in her usual Cheerio outfit, and Santana, holding a small umbrella above the two of them, were walking on the street right outside the school. Sam observed them for a moment; they were both laughing and communicating with the kind of looks only those who know each other inside out could use. The kind of looks he and Blaine always were giving each other. Used to give, Sam corrected his own thought, "I suppose I won't get to see his face like that for a long time, now that I fucked it up so bad". As the bell rang Sam finally went into the loud hallway full of red lockers.

The first periods went by without many interesting things happening and when lunch finally came Sam felt a little lost. He felt lost because he didn't have Blaine; never could Sam have imagined that he was so dependent on his best friend. He caught himself memorizing something insignificant just because he wanted to tell Blaine about it, coming up with a new fantastic impression and immediately wanting to show it to his friend, and just missing Blaine's quirky comments about anything. Sam tried to shrug off the lonely feeling and decided to find Brittany; he found her standing next to her locker trying to fit her math book into the already filled shelf in her locker. "Need any help Britt?", he smiled brightly as he embraced his girlfriend in a warm hug from behind. Her hair smelled like flowers and sweets and as he pressed his lips to the skin in the crook of her neck her familiar scent reached his senses and erased all his worried thoughts. "I'm alright" she giggled as she gave up and instead put the book on top of a pile of things on the locker's floor. She turned around to return the kiss he had given her, but on the nose instead of neck. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you", Sam said as he grabbed her hand to walk to the cafeteria, "I've had the worst day ever, but now I actually feel kinda happy again". "Why has your day been bad?" she asked wonderingly, but a bit distant, as if her thought actually were somewhere else. Sam explained that Blaine was ignoring him and his girlfriend hummed understandingly, but he left out the part about Blaine's crush. He'd been embarrassed enough to completely cut of Sam after telling him, so Sam thought it would be for the best to not mention it. "I'm sure he'll miss you and come back", Brittany tried to comfort Sam and clutched his hand a little harder, "It's impossible to not be kissing you all the time", "Your lips are like, really awesome", Sam thought that it didn't really fit into their friendship, but didn't mind a sneaky compliment like that so he didn't correct her. And due to recent revelations, what she said might be true.

As the couple sat down at an empty table Brittany kept on talking about how she was going to cheer up Sam. Everything from a good make out session to a night watching only his favourite movies was on the table. Sam didn't really listen, even though he appreciated her attempts (and there were no way he'd ever say no to participation in any of them), he knew that the only thing that could make everything normal again was Blaine coming back to him. His attention was slowly forfeiting until he found himself staring into a pair of eyes a few tables away. The eyes were the colour of green tea mixed with milk and a thick set of eyebrows were furrowed in a concerned, or maybe concentrated, look so that the upper half of the eyes were hidden. The eyes seemed to be staring out in space, not seeing anything; they had just found a comfortable place facing the clear green orbs which belonged to Sam. In the middle of the eyes encounter the other person began to smile, small wrinkles were forming around the eyes, a gleam of light appeared in them and in that moment Sam realized who he'd locked eyes with. But in the very same moment the smiling boy realized it too and immediately turned away, instead facing the food filled plate. "Blaine" a soft, almost inaudible sound emerged Sam's lips. It wasn't louder than a breath, but filled with distress. Brittany, who had continued to ramble about how she'd help Sam feel better, stopped talking to look at Sam, and then Blaine. She put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and seriously said, "It will be alright".


	3. The Date

He looked around the scene and contently noted how well he had succeeded with his plan. On the kitchen table there was a large bowl of pasta carbonara and two glasses and he had set the table with two wine glasses and the nicest plates he could find in the house. Sam had also managed to get the house to himself and downloaded a romcom he thought Brittany would love. The lights were dimmed and unlit candles were standing here and there since he thought he could wait to light them until his girlfriend got there. It was at lunch a few days earlier that he had finally decided how to surprise Brittany, he figured it was romantic enough but not to formal or anything- since neither of them fancied than kind of things. A big plus was that it required a lot of planning and took up a large part of his thoughts so that he almost had forgotten about his friendship problems. Of course it was still in his mind, but more often than before Sam would come to think of something funny and Brit would be the first person he'd think to share it with. His eyes turned to the large clock hanging on the wall, he had told Brittany that she should come over around seven, and now it was fifteen minutes left. He was actually starting to feel a bit nervous, the palms of his hands we getting a bit damp and he had a small and exciting smile on his face. Brittany didn't know what was coming, Sam had only told her he wanted to hang out for a while and she had said sure, she thought it would be a good idea since she had something to tell him. He wondered what it could be , it could be anything from her having decided what song to sing for glee club this week to her cat dying. It was hard to read Brittany and he didn't feel the same mental connection to her as he did to Blaine. _Damn_, he thought about him, his smiling face switched to one with a concerned look which he immediately tried to erase with more thoughts of his date. He hadn't had much time with his girlfriend lately, it was actually a couple of days since they had had a proper conversation, it was his planning and her hanging out with Santana that had stood in the way for it. Though it didn't really matter, they could make up for all those lost kisses and forgotten jokes tonight.

A light knock came from the front door and in opened a few seconds later. "SAMMY!", she shouted somewhat cheerfully. Sam hurried to light the last few candles and then went to give his guest a tight welcome hug. The usual grip around her neck, fluttering eyelashes, light lift from the lower back, boobs against chest. Just as nice as always. She smelled like her usual flowery perfume, and a hint of Santanas muskier signature scent. "Hello sweetie" he said as their embrace ended and he started to lead her to the kitchen, "I have something special planned for you, you know, kind of like a thank you for being so wonderful", a light blush rose on his cheeks as he saw the surprise in Brittany's face. Her eyes were wide open and mouth in a perfect circle, she gasped lightly and turned to Sam. He felt so pleased with himself, he had never imagined the gesture would seem so grand, but was happy that he had done something so great for one of the most amazing persons in his life. Her eyes glistered as if she was on the brink of crying and her bottom lip began to shiver. Sam's heart stopped for a moment, _what's wrong?!, _he couldn't say the question out loud before Brittany started to speak. Her words were almost incomprehensible to Sam, both because of the quietness of which she spoke and of the meaning behind them. "We can't be together anymore", he felt tears rising and frantically tried to blink them away, "I.., I do love you, but I, I love her too ". The silence afterwards was unbearable, Sam waited for the _I'm just kidding_, he waited for the cute giggle, he waited for the _no, wait, I didn't mean to say that. _None of them came. It was just silent. They both stood there, crying in the candlelight with the smell of freshly cooked pasta in their noses. Brittany started to walk towards the door after a few minutes. Sam looked after his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend and when he heard the door shut he screamed from the top of his lungs "I love you!", but it couldn't make anything okay.

_I just have to say I'm terribly sorry for the writing in this chapter, I miht have rushed it and used too many clich'es but I sort of wanted to come somewhere with the story. I haven't written anything, especially in english for a while so I'm feeling a little rusty. But I hope you could enjoy it anyway, or at least come back to read the next chapter :)_


End file.
